


Разговоры времен предпоследней войны

by Tamarrion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - Legacy of the Force series
Genre: Expanded Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: Длинный фанфик по новой книжной серии, которая называется "Legacy of the Force", "Наследие Силы" то бишь (это 40 год после битвы при Явине). Первый раз в жизни написала фанф, где примечания составляют четверть от длины текста, но к сожалению, поскольку на русский язык "Наследие Силы" пока не перевели, с этим придется смириться. Фик был написан для феста XXX-mas. http://pay.diary.ru/~XXXmas/В галактике очередная война, Джасен Соло пошел на Тёмную Сторону, убил Мару Джейд и собрался стать очередным Императором всея вселенной. Люк Скайуокер и его сын оплакивают потерю половины семьи, а Кип Даррон... а Кип Даррон пытается устроить личную жизнь и заодно хоть немножко спасти Альянс.Написано в ноябре-декабре 2008 года. К сожалению, примечания не поместились в end notes, поэтому я их разместила в отдельной главе.





	1. Разговоры времен предпоследней войны

\- Зачем тебе на Эндор, парень? Ты нужен здесь.

\- Там я нужен больше, Хэн, - лгу я ему в лицо, - И я вернусь еще до того, как ты успеешь в очередной раз влипнуть в неприятности.

Он усмехается на это, но улыбка выходит механической, так, будто куклу дернули за пару ниток, "а ну улыбайся, старик, докажи им всем, что еще не собираешься в могилу".

\- Я вернусь, - повторяю я, пытаясь убедить нас обоих, - Как только поговорю с Люком. 

Он отмахивается:

\- Ты уж слишком большой, чтобы отчитываться передо мной в своих действиях. Хотя не сказать, что ты это делал, когда был младше. Эндор так Эндор. Хорошо хоть не Ботавуи. 

Эта его интонация почти не изменилась с тех пор, как я впервые увидел его на Кесселе, он беспокоится и пытается скрыть это. Да, можно подумать, что он все тот же бескрышный контрабандист (я – ге-рой пов-стан-цев, парень, а не какой-то там занюханный скаундрель. Звезды, как ты пьешь? Не так надо пить. Чуи, набулькай еще нам по стаканчику, будем учить молодое поколение кореллианскому пьянству), но он ловит мой понимающий взгляд и медленно опускает голову. В его волосах теперь больше белого, чем каштанового, его сын поменял себе имя на другое, что начинается с короткого и мрачного "Дарт", его дочь медленно сходит с ума от ярости и гнева, его жена, какие усталые у нее глаза теперь, предпочитает не выступать с речами, держась как можно дальше от политики, а его шурин... А впрочем, не будем о его шурине. 

\- Передавай Люку привет. Скажи, что мы... Скажи, что если бы я мог, я бы удавил этого негодяя еще в колыбели...

\- Хватит, Хэн. Не надо. 

\- Знаешь, парень, пожалуй, хорошо, что у тебя нет детей. Что ты не знаешь, что такое - терять их. Я бы душу продал, чтобы это оказалось ложью...

\- Это не твоя вина, Хэн.

\- А чья? - его голос спокоен, а взгляд недобр. - Чья? Леи? Люка? Джайны? Твоя, быть может? Как могло случиться, что моего сына теперь называют новым Палпатином? 

\- Да, это моя вина, - его глаза раскрываются в удивлении, он даже не находит слов, чтобы парировать мой ответ. – В той же степени, в какой это вина Мары. И Бена. И Джайны. И Люка. Но никто из нас, ни ты, ни я, никто, слышишь меня? не заставлял Джасена слушать Лумию. Никто не просил его убивать детей на Оссусе. Никто не советовал атаковать Кашик. Он сам выбрал этот путь, - я медлю перед тем, как произнести последние слова, они жестоки, но я не вижу другого способа привести Хэна в чувство, - и он сам, по своей воле, выбрал себе новое имя. Джасен Соло мертв, Хэн. А во главе Альянса сейчас стоит Дарт Каэдус. 

Он молчит какое-то время, а потом произносит:

\- Умеешь ты все же обнадежить, как никто другой. Лети нахрен на свой Эндор, скажи Люку что-нибудь столь же ласковое. Он нужен Конфедерации. И весь ваш идиотский Орден, во главе с вашим идиотским, в ноль расклеившимся гранд-мастером, тоже нужен Конфедерации, если мы хотим, чтобы этот бардак кончился как можно раньше. Звезды, я уже говорю как вербовщик. Все, иди отсюда, я сказал. 

Я коротко обнимаю его на прощание и через четверть часа уже запрашиваю диспетчерскую службу о предоставлении мне воздушного коридора. Прочь от гигантских вроширов, которыми щетинилась поверхность Кашика, мимо архипелага Уоваат, мимо Качирхо, который горел из конца в конец во время Войн клонов, тихо умирал во время Империи, и выращивался во время Новой Республики, а теперь опять горел от орбитальных бомбардировок, прочь от лагун и фьордов и от материковой, прочной земли, где вроширы стары и превышают ростом прибрежных своих собратьев. Космос вдалеке от Кашика пуст, гиперпрыжок размазывает звезды по обшивке моего корабля, и лишь тогда я позволяю себе откинуться на спинку кресла и задать вслух сакраментальный вопрос.

А скажи мне, Кип Даррон, что ты забыл на Эндоре?

 

***

 

\- По последним сведениям, флот Галактического Альянса полностью восстановил свою численность после битвы у вукийской планеты Си. На флагмане флота "Анакин Соло", который сейчас патрулирует пространство около Комменора, верховный командующий Альянса намеревается провести встречу с Их Августейшим Величеством королевой Хапеса Тенел Ка. В программе предстоящей встречи обсуждение действий хапанского флота, из-за которых флот Альянса понес значительные потери у планеты Си. Напомним также, что часть Ордена Джедаев открыто выступила против Альянса во время усмирения этой планеты. Глава правительства Соло в своем недавнем интервью выразил глубочайшее сожаление о таких действиях гранд-мастера Скайуокера и подчеркнул, что несмотря на то, что он сам является частью Ордена, он не собирается подвергать сомнению решения Сената, а его верность Альянсу остается непоколебимой. Теперь о событиях на Корусканте. Вирус аффликерии продолжает убивать обитателей нижних уровней...

Я протягиваю руку и голографическая деваронка, выразительно читающая последние новости, исчезает. Его верность Альянсу остается непоколебимой. Сила, как мало нужно, чтобы галактика вновь рукоплескала словам о любви тирана к демократии. А всего лишь год назад мы вместе смеялись над одними и теми же шутками, и я был так настойчив, когда требовал для него ранг мастера. И вы только поглядите, что из этого в итоге получилось. 

От Кайшуука (Кашика, как называл его я, не в силах до конца избавиться от аутерримского говора, вукийской планеты Си, как ныне было принято именовать его в новостях Голонета) до лесной луны Эндора мне оставалось семь часов лета. И эти семь часов мне предполагалось провести в крохотной кабине моего корабля, изучая линии звезд, и чувствуя, как неопределенность, опасение и, да чего уж там, банальный страх играют сложносочиненную фугу на моих нервах. Тридцать лет, Даррон, тридцать лет ты жил своей жизнью, дрался, любил и умирал бессчетное число раз, не интересуясь ничьим мнением, и все эти тридцать лет ты считал, что те душные явинские ночи тебе всего лишь приснились, что ты забыл про них, переступил через них, перерос их, и посмотри на себя сейчас. Хрена ли ты летишь на Эндор, Даррон? Его некому кроме тебя утешить? С чего ты взял, что он вообще нуждается в утешениях?

И я вспоминаю, как в последний раз видел его на Корусканте, на похоронах Мары Джейд Скайуокер (а в это время слёз и горечи солдаты Альянса охотились за детьми из нашего Ордена): темный плащ, и усталый взгляд синих глаз, а в них спокойствие и отрешенность, столь жуткие, что даже Бен не смел заглядывать в них, а просто не отходил от него ни на шаг, а за этой отрешенностью – равнодушное, тяжкое бремя _ашлы_ , что есть ни Свет, ни Тьма, а Сила, как она есть, нечеловеческое, безэмоциональное начало. Ты хочешь, чтобы он навсегда остался таким? Отказался от всего того, чем он был, стал бы чистейшим проводником воли Великой Силы, и не увидел бы ты больше его улыбки, не услышал бы его знаменитых колкостей, не смог бы думать, что хочешь быть таким, как он? Не хочешь, я же вижу, поэтому прекращай распускать сопли и не вздумай менять курс.

Рядом с лесной луной Эндора, священной, старой луной, населенной эвоками, было пусто. Ни собственных спутников, ни орбитальных станций, ни больших кораблей. Какое-то время я смотрел на ночную сторону луны, не уверенный куда мне лететь, но Сила пришла знакомым прикосновением и ответом, вон там, посмотри внимательней, это не просто руины, это великие, исторические руины имперского форпоста, который во время оно брал штурмом отряд Хэна Соло, а маленькие эвоки были в этом отряде туземным батальоном. И сейчас рядом с руинами, наверное в той самой эвочьей деревне, было множество Джедаев, и гнев Джайны будет тебе лучше любого маяка, а еще я почувствовал Бена и отстраненное, молчаливое присутствие того, ради кого я послал к хаттам все кореллианские проблемы и удрал с Кашика, поджав хвост.

Люк. 

 

***

 

\- Я рад видеть тебя, Кип. Не думал, что ты соберешься прилететь сюда. 

\- Вот такой вот я непредсказуемый. Как Бен?

Люк мрачнеет, но все же отвечает.

\- Ему тяжело. Особенно после того, что произошло на "Анакине". Иногда мне кажется, что я взвалил на его плечи слишком большую ношу. 

Еще один любитель пообвинять себя во всех грехах галактики на мою бедную голову.

\- Он Скайуокер. Он справится. А как ты?

Он едва заметно усмехается:

\- Да я вроде как тоже Скайуокер...

\- Но у тебя ответственность больше. 

На это он предпочитает не отвечать, и начинает сам задавать вопросы:

\- А что привело тебя сюда? Я думал, ты увяз на Кайшууке вместе с Хэном. 

\- Увяз, - согласно киваю я, - но до тех пор, пока Тенел не определится окончательно, чью сторону она собирается занимать в этом конфликте, там все тихо. А сидеть и слушать воинственные песни ботанов – увольте, я не для этого присоединялся к Конфедерации. 

\- Мы не присоединились к Конфедерации, Кип, - мягко напоминает он, и я мысленно отвешиваю себе тумака, я сюда прилетел не о политике разговаривать, а его путь непротивления сидит у меня в печенках еще со времен падения Корусканта, и если мы сейчас начнем спорить о Силе, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, - И до тех пор, пока на Совете не будет принято решение о присоединении, Орден останется в стороне. 

\- Как будем собирать? – не выдерживаю я, - Кэл Омас мертв, Кам на грани смерти, Тионна Джасену глаза выцарапает, буде доведется ей его встретить, и не то, чтобы я ее не понимал. А самого Джасена звать будем? Сила, мы уже воюем, и что будет значить тот Совет? Очередную Схизму? Здорово, давайте повторять путь старого Ордена... Оххх, Люк, прости. Я идиот. Прости, пожалуйста. 

\- Возможно, ты прав, - спокойным голосом говорит он, и я мысленно вою в голос, ты тупой кретин, Даррон, ну зачем, зачем ты повелся? – Но об этом не стоит говорить сейчас. Ты надолго сюда?

Покаянно:

\- Пока не прогонишь. 

\- Тогда добро пожаловать. Здесь с избытком свободных хижин, располагайся, где тебе удобнее, только не забирайся слишком высоко. 

После этих слов он уходит к площадке для медитаций, а я иду биться головой о грубое дерево стены. За эти тридцать лет ты ничему не научился, Даррон. Как убого. 

 

***

 

\- Привет, Кип.

\- Привет, рыжий. Отлично выглядишь.

\- Это все отец. Меня так в жизни не гоняли на тренировках. 

\- И чему полезному ты научился?

\- О, - он усмехается быстрой и злой ухмылкой и мне становится не по себе, - Многому. Покажу завтра, если захочешь. Хотя, конечно, мне до тебя еще как до Корусканта на досветовой скорости. 

\- Тридцать три тысячи лет? Я столько не проживу! 

Он смеется моей шутке, а я искоса изучаю его лицо. Осунулся, глаза стали серьезнее, видимых повреждений нет, или уже нет, на Эндоре стараниями Республики с медициной все очень хорошо. Где-то внутри поднимается волна гнева, как ты мог, Джас, он же был твоим учеником. 

\- Это хорошо, что ты прилетел, - неожиданно серьезным голосом заявляет Бен, - Может быть, тебе удастся достучаться до моего отца. 

 

***

 

Я устраиваю постель в выбранной наугад комнате, и сквозь щели в легкой циновке, закрывающей окно, смотрю на дождь, что начался пару часов назад и, похоже, не собирался прекращаться до утра. Здесь это не редкость, и тихий перестук капель воды навевает легкие сны и разгоняет тяжелые мысли. Я вытягиваюсь в полный рост на постели, прикрываю глаза и воображаю, что я сейчас в покинутой мной полтора десятка лет назад келье, где толстые стены и вечно сырой воздух, с которым ничего не могут поделать самые мощные обогреватели. Сила является сном и видениями, и я сдаюсь ей без единого возражения. 

_Душны ночи на Явине, особенно если двое заперты в крохотной келье, и слова мешаются с поцелуями, а дыхание обжигает кожу, и с тихим стуком падает на пол расстегнутый пояс, в его глазах сомнение, будто он все еще видит во мне мальчишку, который угнал по прихоти темного духа "Сокрушитель солнц", и поэтому я поднимаюсь поцелуями по его щеке и шепчу ему на ухо:_

_\- Похоже, кое-чему в рудниках Кесселя учат лучше, чем на фермах Татуина._

_Он тихо смеется в ответ, и, наконец, отдается на милость моих прикосновений, и я пересчитываю его шрамы, изучаю поцелуями его кожу, и он выгибается, предлагая свое тело в полное распоряжение моих губ, его руки зарываются в мои волосы, и я слегка прикусываю его кожу, когда он начинает забываться, его хватка тотчас слабеет, он выдыхает:_

_\- Прости, - а потом вновь стонет на выдохе, и это последнее, что я запоминаю._

 

***

 

Треск и деловое жужжание клинков распугивают окрестную живность, а в его волосах лучи солнца, отразившись на рукояти лайтсабера, высвечивают золото и бронзу. Шаг, еще шаг, поворот, захват, клинки рассыпают искры, опять поворот. Его глаза серьезны, а голос как всегда спокоен:

\- Я не знаю, Кип. Я не могу принять это решение. 

Я ухожу от его выпада и атакую сам, принуждая его отойти на пару шагов, стараясь оттеснить его к краю площадки.

\- Ты не хочешь идти сам...

\- Я не могу идти сам, - его клинок неожиданно оказывается слишком близко от моей руки, и он выигрывает пространство для маневра, пока я прикусываю язык, чтобы в очередной раз не наговорить гадостей, - Я не смогу удержаться. Я его убью.

\- Это было бы дивным решением всех наших проблем, мастер. Но как знаешь. Кайлу, думается мне, вполне будет по силам возглавить эту миссию. 

\- Кайлу? – в его голосе слышно удивление, ибо мало кто в Ордене не знал, как мы с Катарном друг другу поперек шерсти, но это удивление не мешает ему парировать мой выпад и легко отвести мой клинок в сторону, - Корран, возможно, был бы лучшим выбором. Кайл сможет провести группу по Корусканту?

\- Кайл – нет, - я специально подставлюсь и притворно отшатываюсь в сторону, пытаясь поймать его в ловушку, - А вот Сеха Дорвальд сможет. 

Он останавливает атаку и опускает меч в знак того, что хочет просто поговорить.

\- Сеха? Ты уверен в ее... лояльности? 

\- Нет. Как можно быть в чем-то уверенным в наши паскудные дни? Но она джедай, она выросла на нижних уровнях, и хоть она и обучалась у Каэдуса какое-то время, она единственная, кто сможет провести Кайла сотоварищи незамеченным. 

\- А потом?

Я опускаю глаза, в знак того, что не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Если ты доверяешь мне подобное задание, то доверяй уж до конца. Я не хочу смерти Джасена, видит Сила, не хочу, - тут я поднимаю голову и на мгновение теряюсь в синеве его взгляда, - Но это может быть единственным выходом. И хоть безопасность Кайла отнюдь не является моей особой заботой, но подвергать его команду неоправданному риску просто глупо.

Мы стоим друг против друга, и в наших руках горят клинки, меряясь убежденностью, и в конце концов он уступает, кивает согласно и произносит:

\- Защищайся.

И мы вновь принимаемся кружить по площадке. 

Теперь он дерется в полную силу, и я вновь на личном опыте убеждаюсь, что в нашем Ордене всего один гранд-мастер, и мне до него еще расти и расти. Кончик его клинка застывает у моего горла, я скашиваю глаза, провожая взглядом полет в неизвестность своего сабера, а затем скорбно произношу:

\- М-да, не петь мне песен на луне, ты убил меня совсем. 

\- Ты несобран сегодня. Что-то не так?

Я ляпаю первое, что приходит в голову:

\- Я просто не выспался, - а потом принимаюсь упрашивать Силу, чтобы она не вкладывала в его голову желание об этом поговорить, так как ни малейшей охоты обсуждать мои эротические сны с его непосредственным участием у меня не было. 

\- Значит, продолжим завтра, когда ты будешь в форме.

 

***

 

\- Даррон, затрахал ты меня своими указаниями. Тебя еще на свете не было, а я уже был агентом повстанцев, и поверь мне, я знаю о таких делах побольше тебя, так что держи свое мнение при себе и не пытайся играть со мной в главу совета. 

Я с неприязнью смотрю на голоизображение своего собеседника и пытаюсь подобрать ответ повежливей.

\- Катарн, ты мне тоже не нравишься, но поскольку за эту миссию ответственен я, то изволь заткнуться и дослушать до конца. С вами пойдет Дорвальд.

\- Сеха? Ты взбесился? Она же сдаст нас Каэдусу через секунду после того, как его увидит.

Я приподнимаю бровь, пытаясь скопировать изящнейше-надменное выражение лица Мон Мотмы, которое та приберегала для особо отличившихся подчиненных. Это срабатывает, но ненадолго, и к концу многочасовых препирательств с Кайлом я чувствую себя не лучше, чем после полета в плотных слоях атмосферы на поврежденном крестокрыле. В итоге мы приходит к какому-никакому, но согласию, я выдавливаю:

\- Да пребудет с тобой Сила, К-катарн, - и отрубаю связь ко всем хаттам.

К тому моменту, как я выбираюсь из тесной конурки коммутационного узла, наступает ночь. Я вежливо раскланиваюсь с персоналом станции и направляюсь к деревне эвоков. Путь неблизок, но я рад подобной прогулке. 

По пути я стараюсь думать о чем угодно – об идиоте Кайле, к примеру, или о том, что после знаменитой эндорской битвы, здесь, недалеко от Яркого дерева, у развалин имперской станции, оборудовали себе пристанище торговцы и контрабандисты Кобба Салфура, уровнем, конечно, помельче, чем знаменитая команда Тэлона Каррде, но все равно ребята суровые и в общении довольно приятные. К джедаям они относились с насмешливым почтением и охотно согласились предоставить мне свой передатчик, для того, чтобы я мог, не стесняясь в выражениях, побеседовать со своим собратом по Ордену, и за это я пообещал закрыть глаза на то, что они таскают расслабляющие курительные травы для эвоков на Эндор и травы, тоже курительные, но менее безобидные с Эндора для прочей галактики. Еще можно было подумать об окружающем пейзаже, а там был длинный подъем к деревьям, на которых строили свои деревни эвоки, или о самих эвоках, благо я уже дошагал до первых хижин, и теперь игрушечным болванчиком кивал на приветствия молодежи мужеского пола, которая до женитьбы не имела права селиться выше. Можно еще было подумать, раз уж эвоки столь настырно лезли в мысли, и об их старейшинах, о том, благоразумно ли они поступили, согласившись приютить джедаев на ветвях Яркого дерева, ведь всякое дерево беззащитно пред огнем с орбиты, и это недавно очень наглядно доказал Джасен, обрушив всю мощь Второго флота Альянса на мирные вроширы Качирхо. Еще можно было подумать о высокой политике, что делалась на Корусканте, о Кэле Омасе, ныне покойном, или о том, что услышал я на Кореллии о вирусе аффликерии, косившем сейчас население нижних уровней. О ком или о чем угодно, кроме единственно достойного предмета размышлений – отстраненного и мертвенно спокойного гранд-мастера моего Ордена по имени Люк Скайуокер. 

Я почти добираюсь до своей хижины, когда Сила свивает в петлю нехорошего предчувствия чужие эмоции, я разворачиваюсь, и с крейсерской скоростью несусь к источнику возмущения. Бен, ему плохо. Пока я добегаю до его хижины, он уже успокаивается, и я осторожно заглядываю в приоткрытую дверь, Бен сидит в постели, уткнувшись в плечо Люка, и тихо плачет. Люк замечает меня, и я извиняюще поднимаю руки, я не хотел мешать, сейчас исчезну, а потом как можно тише отхожу к плетеному мостику, ведущему к верхним уровням. Через четверть часа Люк выходит из хижины, и, постояв какое-то время на пороге и удостоверившись, что Бен опять заснул, идет ко мне.

\- Извини, что появился, - шепотом, чтобы не разбудить Бена, произношу я, - Я сперва не понял, что случилось, подумал, что с Беном что-то стряслось. У него кошмары?

\- После того, что произошло на "Анакине Соло", почти каждую ночь, - угрюмо отвечает Люк. - И не стоит извиняться. Это хорошо, если бы меня не оказалось рядом, ты бы смог разбудить его. 

\- Не хочешь рассказать? Я не знаю, что именно произошло на "Анакине Соло", да, наверное, никто не знает, кроме вас двоих… ну и Джасена. 

Он молчит какое-то время, будто не зная, можно ли мне доверить то, что я хочу услышать, а я стою рядом, слушаю в темноте его дыхание, пьянея от его близости, так легко забыть все, что было после Явина, слишком легко...

\- Бен дорог Джасену, - его голос разрушает мои мысли, я вздрагиваю, а потом пододвигаюсь еще ближе, чтобы не пропустить ни звука, - Очень дорог, даже сейчас, после всего, что произошло. Я не искал для Бена лучшего учителя, да и не было для него лучшего учителя. Но после того как Джасен стал Каэдусом, он захотел, чтобы Бен последовал за ним, понимаешь? Я добрался до них слишком поздно.

Я киваю в ответ его словам, хоть и не видит этого. Да, в той битве, в которой горел Качирхо, истребитель Люка врезался в флагман Альянса, и все на короткий и тяжкий миг почувствовали его смерть. И у Джасена от осознания того, что тот, кого ему стоило бояться больше смерти, стал одним с Силой, снесло крышу. 

\- Он пытал его, Кип. Там, на корабле, у него были Объятия Боли. 

Я охаю, потрясенный, понимая, что мне собирается сказать Люк:

\- Он же не?..

\- Он посмел заключить моего сына в Объятия Боли. И я думал, что убью его за это. 

\- Но ты не убил. 

\- Чем бы я тогда отличался от мучителя моего сына? И вот поэтому я и сижу здесь. Всякий раз, когда я вспоминаю, что было там, на орбите Кайшуука, я понимаю, что моя Темная Сторона слишком близко. И если я поддамся... двух темных лордов галактика не переживет. 

Вместо ответа я притягиваю его к себе и смыкаю руки на его спине. Он не уклоняется от объятий, а через мгновение и вовсе утыкается лбом в мое плечо, обнимая меня в ответ. Охххх, Люк. Сила доносит до меня мои же эмоции и мысли. Мой. Никому не отдам, войне не отдам, смерти не отдам, Темной стороне не отдам. Мерзавка память услужливо подбрасывает воспоминание о мертвой рыжеволосой женщине со спокойной улыбкой и уверенными руками. Нет, и ей не отдам. 

В эту ночь мои сны становятся ярче, а зеленые ветви явинских джунглей начинают расцветать красками Эндора. 

 

***

 

Катарн отправился на свою миссию практически сразу же после нашего разговора. Теперь я терпеливо ждал от него вестей, занимался с Беном, болтал с рыцарями и контрабандистами и преданными глазами смотрел на Люка. Утро на священной луне начиналось с трелей птиц, длинного подъема по полустертым ступеням на вершину дерева за свежей водой, а потом осторожного и медлительного спуска вниз, к жилой площадке, где огромную емкость с водой у меня подхватывал Люк, или, когда тот отсутствовал, Бен, чтобы залить эту воду в резервуар, питающий все наше человеческое поселение. Затем был завтрак, а потом начинались тренировки. Эта короткая жизнь была для меня счастьем, будто вернулись явинские будни, когда войны в галактике отбушевали, и за пределами зеленых ветвей не было ничего достойного внимания. 

\- Локоть, локоть опусти! Да локоть же, пополам твой истребитель!

Мой меч описывает затейливую фигуру и встречается с клинком Бена, искры летят во все стороны, я перекидываю меч из одной руки в другую, Бен теряет равновесие и носом вперед заваливается на меня. Я ухожу из-под его меча и толкаю его дальше вниз, он падает, едва успевая выключить клинок. Я опускаюсь рядом, перекатываюсь на бок и скептически принимаюсь изучать его сконфуженную физиономию:

\- Твой отец – лучший мечник Ордена, твой бывший учитель – одни из лучших мечников Ордена, твоя кузина – меч Джедаев, так почему же ты, негодный падаван, никак не можешь научиться не подставлять локоть под удар противника? Это же _соресу_ , куда уж проще. 

\- Виновен по всем статьям, - ухмыляется Бен, - Как ты это сделал, будто с ног меня сбил? Я тоже так хочу. 

\- Успеется. Сначала научись не подставляться, - тут мне в голову приходит шальная мысль, и после краткого раздумья, я решаю, а почему бы и нет? – А покажи-ка мне ката из _макаши_.

\- Ну ты меня совсем за недоучку держишь, - ворчит он, но послушно встает, поднимает лайтсабер на уровень плеч, прикрывает глаза, взывая к Силе, и начинает двигаться.

Тени у его ног пляшут плавно, затем, испуганные его резким движением, на мгновение взметаются по стене, затем вновь прижимаются к его ногам, а потом опять взмывают вверх, он двигается легко, и Сила ведет его в этом танце под басовитую музыку клинка. Его танец красив. Очень красив. Но это не _макаши_. Ох, Джас, ну подвернись ты мне, я тебе сам голову откручу. 

Я встаю рядом, активирую сабер и безмолвно шепчу: "делай как я", Сила принимает меня в свой танец, приглашает развлечься той формой, которой учил Бена Каэдус, но я отклоняю это предложение и сам начинаю вести в танце. Делай как я. Это просто. Бен сбивается с ритма, на минуту застывает, изучая мои движения, а затем повторяет. Дополуденное время проходит в чинных упражнениях. Затем я выключаю сабер и произношу:

\- Вот это и есть базовое _макаши_ , а не то блядство, которому тебя учил Каэдус. Чувствуешь разницу?

\- Что это было? Да, это... совсем по-другому. Так... так спокойно... – он поднимает взгляд, чувствуя мое изменившееся настроение, и спрашивает: - Почему они не совпадают?

Я отворачиваюсь, не уверенный, что ему надо знать, или хотя бы что я имею право рассказывать ему, не узнав прежде мнение Люка, он подходит ко мне и жестко, так, будто он имеет право требовать от меня что-то, выговаривает:

\- Почему они не совпадают, Кип? Не вздумай мне лгать, меня и так уже тошнит от того, что все вокруг считают меня несмышленым ребенком. Я не ребенок. 

\- Твоя база – это первая ступень ваапада, Бен. Основа, практически без усложнений. Наверное, ваши занятия прервались слишком рано, и Каэдус не успел научить тебя второй. Но если бы у него получилось, - меня передергивает от осознания, что именно случилось бы, если бы Джасен на самом деле успел вбить в Бена ваапад, - Если бы у него получилось, ты бы сейчас стоял за его плечом. У тебя невероятная выдержка, рыжий. Редко кто может так долго практиковать ваапад не подозревая о его последствиях. 

Он молчит долго, слишком долго, а затем садится, скрестив ноги, на площадку, и я сажусь рядом, плечом к плечу, предлагая молчаливую поддержку. 

\- Ты останешься с нами, да, Кип? – внезапно говорит он.

\- Конечно. Пока на Кайшууке все спокойно, я останусь.

\- Я не об этом. После того, как все закончится... После того, как война закончится, после того, как я убью Джасена за то, что он сделал с моей мамой, ты же останешься? 

\- Я не знаю, - отвечаю я честно.

\- Я слышал, - продолжает он, не обращая внимания на мои слова, - что ты с моим отцом, очень давно, еще до того, как он познакомился с мамой, ну, в общем, что вы были вместе. Это правда?

Я чувствую, как у меня начинают гореть уши, какая речистая тварь поделилась, но отвечаю максимально ровным голосом:

\- Какой будет твоя реакция, если я скажу, что да? 

\- Хорошей. Ему нужен кто-то, иначе... - он отчаянно краснеет и замолкает, уставившись на свои руки.

\- Сводничаешь?

\- Нет, - вскидывается он, - Я просто не хочу, чтобы он ушел вслед за ней. Я не хочу, потерять еще и его. Я... – его голос начинает дрожать, и я вижу, что в глазах появляются слезы.

Вместо ответа я прижимаю его к себе и шепчу ему в макушку:

\- Хашшшш. Тише, ребенок, все хорошо. 

И, разумеется, после этого он начинает плакать по-настоящему. Я глажу его по голове, успокаивая, а он вместе со слезами выплакивает историю последних месяцев, горечь предательства (я убил человека ради него, Кип. Я все бы сделал, все, что бы он ни попросил), и бессилие перед надвигающейся бурей (мама мне не сказала, сказала, что вернется через несколько дней, и чтобы я не волновался), и боль потери (он ее убил, Кип, он убил мою маму, а сам сказал, что покарает убийцу), а затем ненависть, ненависть, ненависть, и муки на "Анакине Соло" от руки человека, перед которым он раньше преклонялся, и потрясение от мнимой смерти своего отца, а потом отчаянный бой и побег с флагмана, и финалом семейный совет, на котором Хэн Соло сказал, что лучше бы Джасену никогда не рождаться. 

Выплакавшись, он высвобождается из моих рук, вспомнив, что он уже не ребенок, и я предлагаю провести время до приезда его отца в целительной медитации. Он кивает согласно и вскоре устраивается на одной из ветвей близ площадки для тренировок, погружаясь в транс. 

 

***

 

\- Почему ты ему не сказал, Люк?

\- Не сказал что?

\- О его владении сабером. Не притворяйся, что ничего не знаешь, если даже я заметил на пятый день тренировок, то уж мимо тебя это никак не могло пройти.

\- А ты сказал? Я надеялся исправить его форму, не привлекая к этому внимания.

\- Зачем? Ты не веришь собственному сыну?

\- Я бесконечно ему верю, но на Бена и так свалилось слишком много всего.

\- О, замечательно. Давай добей его еще и этой ложью. 

Его глаза сужаются в неодобрении. 

\- Ты считаешь, что я неправильно поступаю со своим сыном?

\- Я считаю, что ему и так слишком много врут. Сначала Джасен, потом Мара, теперь еще и ты. Сила, Люк, ты же тащишь его за собой на войну, так почему же ты ничему ему не говоришь? 

Между нами повисает тяжелое молчание, он изучает меня бесстрастно, будто экзотическое насекомое, и все мое негодование растворяется под его взглядом. Кто ты такой, Даррон, чтобы указывать ему, как воспитывать детей? 

\- Спасибо, - наконец произносит он.

\- Что?

Он подходит близко, так близко, что я чувствую тепло его тела.

\- После смерти Мары я будто перестал жить. Я не хочу возвращаться туда, где ее нет. А ты заставляешь меня это делать, каждый раз бьешь, чтобы попасть по самому больному месту. День назад я был готов тебя за это возненавидеть, если бы я еще мог чувствовать ненависть. Это и есть – быть живым, да? Спасибо. И ты прав насчет Бена, я совсем забыл, что он уже вырос. 

Я теряюсь под его взглядом, подаюсь ближе (не надо меня отталкивать, ну пожалуйста, хотя бы на минуту), и время застывает между нами далекой явинской полночью, я дотрагиваюсь до его щеки, привлекаю его к себе и вновь замираю, впитывая тепло его кожи, но он, как и его сын несколькими часами ранее, осторожно высвобождается из моих объятий, и я совершенно не могу сказать, о чем он думает. Потом он молча разворачивается и уходит, а я остаюсь вспоминать о его прикосновениях и размышлять о его словах. 

Ты здесь чокнешься, Даррон, вот ей же ей. 

 

***

 

_Эхо его стонов все еще звучит у меня в ушах, когда я начинаю подниматься поцелуями вверх по его коже, оставляя влажные отметины на его шрамах, их так много, и я до сих пор и не выучил всю их причудливую сложность, я слышу, как он шепчет мое имя, и счастливо улыбаюсь, не торопясь подчиняться его рукам. Впереди у нас вся вечность, а зеленые храмы надежно скроют все наши секреты, добавив их к своим, не столь интересным. Потом я заглядываю в его глаза и тону в бездонной и ласковой синеве, он осторожно обводит пальцем контур моих губ, стирая остатки его семени, а я ловлю его пальцы губами, выцеловывая на них: "я тебя..."_

Чужое присутствие вырывает меня из медитации (медитации, Даррон? Скорее онанизма в Силе), и я открываю глаза, поднимаюсь на ноги, чтобы высказать пару крайне политкорректных выражений. Зекк стоит с несчастным видом рядом с моей хижиной и неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу. А я и забыл, что он тоже здесь. Радуйся, Даррон, ты не единственный влюбленный идиот на этой луне. 

\- Кип, из форта Салфура прислали сказать...

Сила обрушивает на меня ледяной водопад предвидения:

\- Что группа Кайла Катарна вышла на связь, и с плохими вестями.

Он смотрит на меня уважительно:

\- А как... Неважно. Катарн при смерти. Тан Митрик мертв. Ха'лья ранена, но вроде ничего серьезного.

\- Плевать я хотел. Итог - "да"?

Он морщится от моей резкости:

\- Итог – "да". Миссия выполнена успешно. 

\- Дорвальд и Хорн? 

\- Живы. Летят сюда.

\- Отлично. Идем на станцию, расскажешь подробности по дороге. 

 

***

 

Через пару дней после разговора с Зекком (а он вместе с Джайной и Джагом уже умчался на Кашик к Хэну) выхожу со станции Салфура, обдумывая известия. Последнее сообщение от Дорвальд поступило после выхода их корабля в гиперпространство, значит, уже очень скоро они будут здесь. Что ж, в медцентре полно коек, и часть из них будет занята через несколько часов. Над моей головой проносятся, завывая маневровыми двигателями, тяжелые истребители, и я коротко усмехаюсь: тех, кто так спешил увидеться с Люком, можно было бы узнать, даже не будучи форсюзером, исключительно по манере летать как похмельные майноки. Я прибавляю хода, и успеваю застать часть трогательных приветствий. Антиллес и Янсон. Кто ж еще. 

\- Какие люди на краю галактики. Кип, - Ведж поднимает в приветствии кулак, а затем вновь переключает внимание на Люка, - Слушай сюда. Я не в курсе за ваши разногласия с Альянсом, но раз Джедаи сидят в этой дыре, то значит, что вы и впредь не собираетесь поддерживать отпрыска Соло, ранкор его заешь. Я вам свежие новости привез, не думаю, что у вас тут хорошо с политинформацией. 

\- Ну почему же, - в тон ему ухмыляется Люк (а мое сердце сжимается, улыбаясь, он выглядит точь-в-точь, как во время наших с ним полуночных, до хрипоты, до сорванных голосов спорах, в то мифическое уже время, когда южин-вонги только-только захватили Дубриллион и опустошили Итор), - у нас всегда есть самые свежие новости, правда ведь, Кип?

\- Так точно, мастер, - включаюсь я в игру, - По последним данным нашей разведки, исчадье ситской философии во главе Второго флота Галактического альянса отправилось к какой-то системе рядом с Биммиэлем.

\- Все-то, вы, мастера, знаете, - притворно ворчит Ведж.

\- К Биммиэлю? – переспрашивает меня Люк, - Зачем?

\- Не могу знать, ваше гранд-мастерство, они-с не доложились. 

\- Ааа, ну хоть что-то я могу рассказать господам всезнающим джедаям, - радуется Ведж, - Потому как в системе с невыговариваемым номером MZX32905 исчадью ситской философии назначила свидание не какая-то там королева Хапеса, а ажно сам Садрас Койан. 

Я моментально теряю весь шутливый настрой. Койан? Зачем, во имя звезд? Если премьер-министр пяти миров Кореллии назначает приватную встречу главе Альянса, это может значит только одно...

\- Койан собирается переметнуться на сторону сильнейшего? – спокойно осведомляется Люк, вторя моим мыслям.

\- Многие так подумали, - столь же спокойно отвечает Ведж, - Но ходят слухи, а слухи на флоте, это такая зараза, которую ни одним альфа-ред-вирусом не вытравить, а когда эти слухи еще, в придачу, ходят по линии разведки, то им начинаешь верить. Короче, никто, по-моему даже сам Соло-младший, не верит, что Койан просто-напросто струсил. И именно поэтому Соло прихватил на свиданку шесть линкоров. Но вот за каким ситхом это сдалось Койану, я без руля. Говорят, что это всего лишь отвлекающий маневр...

\- От чего отвлекающий? - встреваю я.

\- Чтоб я знал. Какая разница? Надеюсь, что от очередной гадости для Альянса, изготовленной заботливыми ботанами. Но у меня еще новости, - тут он смущенно молчит какое-то время, словно не зная с чего начать, - Мы формируем третье правительство. Довольно успешно формируем, кстати. И я прилетел, чтоб просить гранд-мастера Ордена Джедаев, - он осекается, глядя на то, как внезапно лицо Люка становится мертвенно-бледным, а его зрачки расширяются, закрывая радужку, - Люк? Люк, ты в порядке?

Я жестом затыкаю Веджа, и сам безмолвно смотрю на то, как вокруг Люка собирается радужный вихрь Силы, редко когда мне доводилось видеть столь бесспорную манифестацию ее могущества, Люк всматривается во что-то пристально, и не разобрать мне, что именно показывает ему Сила, придя внезапным видением. 

\- Биммиэль? – шепчет он, - Нет, не Биммиэль. 

А затем он протягивает не глядя руку и скрещивает свои пальцы с моими, я шумно втягиваю в себя воздух, это больно, он сминает все мои барьеры, хоть и не идет дальше, а просто показывает мне свое видение и безмолвно отдает приказ. Я киваю в ответ и закрываю глаза, пытаясь дозваться Коррана Хорна: "Корран. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Твоя, и всех красных мечников." Ответ приходит веселой яростью: "Неужели Люк созрел до хорошего мордобоя? Дай нам пять минут, и мы все твои."

\- Джед-даи, - цедит Янсен, молчавший до этого, - А вслух слабо?

\- Прости, Уэс, - откликается Люк, - Но так быстрее. Мы вылетаем...

\- Через десять минут, - вставляю я.

\- Куда? – с подозрением спрашивает Ведж.

\- К Центральной станции.

И через десять минут мы вылетаем к Центральной станции.

***

Мы врезаемся в сердце битвы, вспарывая пространство обжигающими выстрелами. Я резко увожу свой "Stealth-X" в сторону, и жму на гашетку, наблюдая, как пытающийся огрызнуться истребитель Альянса расцветает золотом взрыва. Сила принимает в себя его тихую смерть, как принимает и мое упоение битвой. Мы убиваем своих же, людей, которые служили Альянсу, не предвидя (да и как, как можно было предвидеть, что Джасен, Джас, прекрасноглазый юноша с искалеченной душой, послушает Лумию и встанет на тот путь, с которого так сложно свернуть), что вскоре Альянс станет олицетворением того, с чем боролся его предшественник. Но под моей рукой в свое время была одна из лучших эскадрилий Республики, и поэтому редкий пилот Альянса мог быть мне достойным противником. Я улыбаюсь счастливо, сколь долго мне не приходилось показывать свои навыки полета, и очередной корабль Альянса начинает раскалываться под моим огнем. Да, радость, у тебя уязвимое место сразу за кабиной пилота, так было с твоим прототипом, так есть и с тобой. Упокойся в Силе. "Анакин Соло" огрызается изо всех сил и орудий, но его пушки слишком неповоротливы, чтобы с достаточной точностью выцелить юркие истребители, и поэтому большинство его зарядов либо уходят в космос, либо поражают столь же неуклюжие корабли Пяти миров. 

Я провожу "Stealth-X" прямо над поверхностью флагмана, как можно ближе прижимаясь к пластинам его брони, чтобы заградительный огонь лазеров не мог меня достать, ниже, еще ниже, слышу, как предупредительно верещит астродроид за моей спиной, прорвемся, куда мы денемся, разряжаю носовую батарею прямо в орудийную башню корабля, резко ухожу в пике, чтобы увернуться от взрыва и взмываю над поверхностью, уходя от линкора в космос. 

\- Отлично стреляешь, Кип, - раздается одобрительный крик Коррана Хорна, - Прикрой меня, я сейчас тоже продемонстрирую класс езды на тараканах.

Я сбиваю с его хвоста особенно настырный корабль противника и произношу в микрофон:

\- Это тебе зачтется, если собьешь капитанский мостик, не меньше.

\- Ну у вас и запросы... – протягивает он, и я слышу, как он начинает подбадривать выпущенную торпеду, - На старт, не отстаем, не отстаем, внимание, ну давай, родная, вперегиб через мамашу морского чудовища, ну же, есть! – и прекрасным цветком являет себя взрыв, нарушивший герметизацию одной из палуб "Предвестника", - Выкусите-ка от старой гвардии. 

\- Склоняюсь в почтении, Корран, - выдаю я на общей частоте, и эфир взрывается свистом и криками одобрения, пилоты Конфедерации, наконец, осознают, что джедаи на их стороне.

И, о, Сила, как же это их подстегивает.

Нас мало, до ужаса мало, я, привыкнув к эйфории битвы, быстро пересчитываю машины Пяти миров и вопрошаю на той же общей частоте:

\- Вас что, начальство совсем не ценит? А если бы мы не появились?

И сбиваю очередной истребитель Альянса одиночным выстрелом. 

\- А мы веруем в вашу Великую Силу, - раздается ехидный женский голос, и очередь, пронизавшая пространство в считанных метрах от моей кабины, плавит двигатель корабля противника, - Но это не повод зазнаваться и считать твиррлов.

\- Оу, прекрасная нахалка с Набу?

\- С чего ты взял, джедай, что я прекрасная?

\- Госпожа моя, - тут я вывожу свой корабль в мертвую петлю, и на какое-то мгновение глохну от визга астродроида, впрочем, мой противник не успевает повторить маневр и врезается в один из кораблей Второго флота, - Дама, которая столь искусна в вождении истребителя, прекрасна по определению.

\- Кип, - голос Скайуокера спокоен, но все равно заставляет меня дернуться, - Ты определил местонахождение "Пятна"?

\- Ай-ай, сэр, - рапортую я, взглянув на тактический дисплей, - Координаты три, семь, ноль от вашего теперешнего пребывания, - его истребитель делает невообразимый кульбит и устремляется в указанном направлении, а я шепчу, - Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Люк.

\- Люк? – выдыхает кто-то в эфир неверяще, - Люк Скайуокер?

Я позволяю себе снисходительно ухмыльнуться:

\- А ты знаешь другого Джедая по имени Люк, парень?

 

***

 

\- Твою-то мать, Люк! Один выстрел! Все, что было нужно, это один-единственный выстрел! Сила, из-за того, что ты его не убил, умрут миллионы людей!

\- Ты считаешь, что это бы все изменило? – он тоже срывается на крик, а все разумные существа прячутся подальше, молясь, чтобы их не задело во время ссоры двух мастеров, - Ты считаешь, что наша победа стоила бы жизни дочери моей ученицы?

\- Она стоила бы смерти твоего племянника! Второй флот мертв, но сколько времени понадобится Каэдусу, чтобы восстановить его? Дни, недели? Скольких нам придется еще убить? И все из-за того, что ты, ракаты все побери, не решился нажать на гашетку.

Он не отвечает на это мое обвинение, отворачивается к резному окошку хижины, склоняя голову. А победа была так близка... 

_Я смотрел на то, как "Stealth_ _-X_ _" Люка преследует "Пятно" и мое сердце наполнялось гордостью, о, мне не превзойти его умения, не желаю я превзойти его умения, и через Силу я чувствую его ненависть, выстрел, еще выстрел, на помощь "Пятну" устремляются истребители "Альянса", но дама с Набу, выкрикнув гунганский боевой клич, вместе со своим крылом перекрывает им путь, сражаясь отчаянно и не щадя собственной жизни, кто-то из Джедаев, Санола, по-моему, приходит ей на помощь, срезая меткой очередью особо ретивого преследователя, Твул, ведомый Коррана, внезапно кричит в Силе, и его корабль исчезает за завесой взрыва, я вворачиваю собственный корабль в гущу боя, заслоняя Люка от выстрелов, и мой астродроид визжит на ультразвуке, щиты на нулях, но плевать, плевать, и в кабине становится обжигающе жарко, когда какой-то из выстрелов выводит из строя систему жизнеобеспечения, я вдыхаю раскаленный воздух и призываю Силу, она приходит студеным прикосновением, когда-нибудь мы будем едины, Кип Даррон, да, когда-нибудь, но не сейчас, прошу тебя, не сейчас, я нажимаю на гашетку, не отдавая отчета в своих действиях, и вновь Сила милостива ко мне, пилот Альянса не успевает увести свой корабль из-под удара, еще один, и еще, сколько же вас здесь._

_Но тут я чувствую, как уменьшается, исчезает ненависть Люка, и как сквозь ярость Джасена проступают другие чувства. Страх, одиночество, неуверенность, тоска, вера, страх, страх, страх. Я выдыхаю изумленно, и тут истребитель Люка резко меняет курс, я бездумно повторяю его маневр, и меня выносит за пределы сражения, я переключаю коммуникатор на альтернативную частоту и спрашиваю:_

_\- Люк? Что случилось?_

_\- Мы отступаем._

_\- Что? – моя рука дергается, и регулятор вновь перещелкивается на общую частоту, - То есть как - отступаем?_

_А затем я выдаю в эфир такую многоэтажную матерную руладу, что кто-то из пилотов присвистывает уважительно._

_\- Разве ты не чувствуешь? Там ребенок. Мы уходим._

_И после этих слов космос вокруг нас превращается в ад._

Я машу головой, избавляясь от воспоминаний, и упираюсь взглядом в спину Люка. Ты только что орал нецензурно на собственного мастера, Даррон. Кто ты после этого? Идиот, да. 

\- Прости меня. 

Он оборачивается и смотрит на меня, будто не веря услышанному. 

\- Я... Я верю, что сделанное тобой было необходимым. Извини. Я не хотел на тебя... Я не хотел подвергать твои поступки сомнению. 

Ой ли, Даррон? – вопрошает ехидственно внутренний голос, и я рявкаю: "Отвали!" прежде чем продолжить:

\- Там Тенел. Она хотела с тобой поговорить. В общем-то, с этим я и шел. Прости, ладно? И иди к ней, нехорошо заставлять королеву ждать. 

Я сбегаю с открытой площадки, что находится несколькими метрами ниже, чем главная площадь деревни, и чуть не врезаюсь в Хорна.

\- С каких это пор вы с мастером Скайуокером орете друг на друга? 

\- С тех самых, как он капитулировал перед огнем Центральной станции. Еще вопросы?

 

***

 

Наверное, закат на священной луне Эндора полыхает на весь горизонт багрянцем и охрой, и если забраться на самую вершину деревьев, к гнездам эвочьих разведчиков, которые бдительно высматривают угрозу с безмятежных небес, то можно увидеть его неистовство, говорили, что Эндор, сам Эндор, а не его луна, при закате особенно хорошо различим, и по его тени можно предсказывать будущее, но я так и ни разу не добрался до верхушек деревьев, между которых расположилась деревня, поэтому мне приходилось вместо красок заката довольствоваться оттенками серого полумрака, что сгущался по мере того, как мерк свет Иблеама. 

Я сижу в своей хижине, скрестив ноги, вытянув руки, всей своей позой выражая "я в благочестивой медитации, мне не до вас, уроды", и пытаюсь найти оправдание своим недавним действиям. Оправданий не находилось, медитация не шла. Восхитительно, Даррон, если в джедайском Ордене такие мастера, то что уж сплетничать о бедняге Зекке, которого страсть к Джайне лишила последних мозгов, и не сказать, чтобы с самого начала их было много. Прекрасно. Что будет дальше? Кинешься ему на шею с воплем "люблюжитьбезтебянемогу"? Упадешь на колени с криком "яидиотинедостоинбытьмагистром"? Какое убожество. 

Прекратил самоедство внезапный шум у входа. Я открываю глаза, произношу безмолвно "заходи", и на пороге появляется Люк. Я чувствую, что начинаю краснеть, и поэтому перевожу взгляд с него на свои ладони.

\- Люк, я... 

\- Тшшш. Это я пришел, чтобы извиниться. 

Я лишаюсь дара речи, а он перешагивает порог хижины и осматривается. Не знаю, что уж он собирался тут найти, я не имел привычки таскать за собой кучу домашнего скарба, но потом меня осеняет, что ему тоже до ситхов неловко, и поэтому не вставая, указываю ему на единственное пригодное место для сидения – закрытую легкой циновкой постель. 

Минута проходит в молчании, потом до него доходит весь идиотизм ситуации, и он вместо указанного мною места усаживается рядом со мной. 

\- Что сказала Тенел Ка?

\- Подтвердила то, о чем я догадывался. У Джасена ее дочь Аллана, и он требует ее верности. 

\- Ее дочь? – переспрашиваю я, - Она не упоминала об отце?

\- Ты считаешь, что... 

\- Я не знаю. Честно. Но Джасен был ее любовником еще в академии, так что логично предположить, что...

\- В любом случае, это не тот предмет для разговора, - перебивает он меня, - Скажи, ты на самом деле считаешь, что мне стоило уничтожить "Пятно"?

Тишина повисает между нами тяжелой, пыльной занавесью. Сила, как он мог подумать?

\- Нет, - шепчу я, - Нет, нет, нет. Конечно же нет, - после этого я неуклюже подвигаюсь ближе к нему, хватаюсь за его плечо, как за единственное, что держит меня на этом свете, - Как ты мог такое подумать.

\- Почему?

Я выгибаю брови, не понимая его вопроса, и он повторяет:

\- Почему? Почему ты поддерживаешь меня? Почему ты рядом? Почему, если мне нужна помощь, ты всегда здесь, хоть и не соглашаешься с моими действиями?

Я усмехаюсь его вопросам. О, Даррон, вот ты и нашел еще большего тормоза, чем ты. 

\- Почему? Да наверное потому, что я в глубине души остался все тем же кессельским каторжником, которого Хэн Соло приволок на Явин IV. 

Он улыбается в ответ на это, и я таю под его взглядом (как броня под жаром выстрелов, как металл при ударе лайтсабером, как... как подросток с Кесселя под неуверенными прикосновениями мужчины с Татуина, но вот только я давно уже не подросток), а потом он сам тянется ко мне, и его губы накрывают мои, и пару мгновений я просто не верю в происходящее, а потом тяну его ближе, и его рука запутывается в моих волосах. Поцелуй длится, длится, и я бормочу его имя, не отрываясь от его губ, продолжая целоваться, и он опять улыбается, а мои глаза закрыты, и поэтому я не могу видеть его улыбку, а только чувствую ее тепло кожей. 

\- Стоит перебраться на кровать, если ты не против? – шепчет он, и я выдыхаю согласно, и мы действительно перебираемся на кровать, не отрываясь друг от друга, я быстро вспоминаю (хотя когда ты это забывал, а, Даррон?) переплетение шрамов на его коже, и прикосновения, от которых он стонал в голос, и все те милые благоглупости, которые я шептал ему на ухо, млея от его рук, но он изучает мое тело так, будто мы впервые оказываемся в одной постели, и я гнусь дугой, а потом шиплю от боли, когда он проникает в меня, и он сцеловывает вздохи с моих губ, а я прижимаю его ближе к себе, и Сила укрывает нас коконом тишины, поглощая все звуки, а после он уютно устраивает голову на моем плече, и я чувствую кожей его дыхание.

\- Так ты думаешь, что Аллана все же дочь Джасена?

Я ухмыляюсь, ну да, он бы не был главой Ордена, если бы не начал в койке разговаривать за гранд-политик, и взъерошиваю его волосы:

\- Сам подумай. У королевы Хапеса появляется ребенок, а чуть позже некий Джедай из ее окружения начинает закупать тоннами мягкие игрушки, читать литературу по детской психологии и крайне нервно относиться ко всему, что составляет угрозу Хапанскому сектору. Ну, то есть, конечно, может, Тенел Ка и сходила налево к некоему аристократу, но я буду очень удивлен, если этот вариант окажется правдой. 

\- Не окажется.

\- Хммм?

\- Она действительно дочь Джасена. Но спасибо, что подтвердил мои подозрения. 

Я скашиваю на него взгляд:

\- А ты-то откуда знаешь?

\- Ну я все еще глава Ордена, - он привстает на локте, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза, - Мне по чину положено знать. 

Затем некоторое время проходит без надоедливых слов, мы мешаем поцелуи со стонами, а он изменился, очень сильно изменился, но я все еще готов продать душу за то, чтобы быть рядом, слушать его дыхание, видеть его улыбку, отвечать на его вопросы, просто проводить время в близи от него, но Сила уже доносит до меня отзвук грядущих расставаний, а поэтому мы больше не тратим времени на ненужные слова. И эта ночь на Эндоре перечеркивает все воспоминания о душных часах на Явине.

 

***

 

Утром все идет в разнос. Он шарахается от меня, когда я тянусь его поцеловать, и я чувствую, как внутри него Сила свивается виной и печалью. Я молча одеваюсь и выхожу из хижины, изо всех сил стараясь не показать, как меня это задело. Во имя всех звездных драконов, теперь мы будет долго и пафосно страдать чувством вины перед умершей супругой. 

Какое-то время, чтобы успокоиться я провожу, обсуждая с Хорном потери обоих флотов при вчерашнем избиении младенцев. Потери ужасны, Второй флот перестал существовать, "Анакин Соло" после выстрела Центральной Станции поспешно учапал в гиперпространство чиниться, бросив москитный флот на произвол судьбы. От флота Пяти миров тоже осталось не так уж много, похоже, это традиция кореллианских политиков – уничтожать своих вместе с чужими. Я вспоминаю даму-пилота с Набу, и горестно качаю головой, я не почувствовал ее смерти, но выжить во вчерашнем аду было нелегко. 

\- Слышали новость? – в перечисление погибших вклинивается голос Кайла Катарна, он уже на ногах, хоть и бледен с лица, обменивается рукопожатием с Корраном, сухо кивает мне и продолжает – Алема Рар мертва. 

\- Уверен? 

\- Соло сказал, что Джаг Фел сломал ей шею. Вряд ли он объявил такое, не перепроверив ее труп с десяток раз. 

\- Да упокоится эта тварь в Силе, - ровным голосом произносит Корран, а я вспоминаю как несколько лет назад, во время заварухи с Горогом, Алема пыталась убить его младшую дочь, Джизеллу и киваю его словам. 

Действительно, лучше бы ей упокоиться. 

Через некоторое время я понимаю, что никакой политически-военный треп не поможет мне отвлечься от моих мыслей, и даже слухи о неопознанном ситском фрегате, который вроде как видела Лея, не способствуют моему успокоению, а потому вежливо откланиваюсь, и иду, куда глаза глядят, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше. 

\- Вы что, поссорились?

Я вздрагиваю, отвлекаясь от собственных невеселых мыслей, и смотрю на Бена непонимающе. Тот глядит на меня в упор, и доброты и сопереживания в его глазах маловато.

\- Да нет, вроде. А что?

\- А вчерашний, - он неопределенно крутит рукой в воздухе, - спор, это как? 

\- Я уже извинился. Сдержанность, рыжий, никогда не была моим достоинством. 

Он вздыхает, и я понимаю, что дело совсем не в этом.

\- Что случилось?

\- Это из-за известий. Ты ведь уже слышал, да, про Алему, - он не дожидается моего ответа и сбивчиво продолжает – Ну вот, я думал, что после этого, все ведь считают, что это она убила маму, ему станет легче… А ему не стало. Он теперь сидит один, медитирует. А я к нему даже подойти боюсь. 

Я склоняю голову, чувствуя свою частичную вину перед Беном за настроение Люка, хотя какого ситха, проносится у меня в голове, неужели перед ним теперь до конца жизни всем придется вприсядку ходить? "А ты чем последнее время занимаешься?" - вопросил ехидно внутренний голос, - "Исключительно этим."

\- Попробуй все же поговорить с ним. Хотя я уже ума не приложу, что тут можно еще сказать, - наконец произношу я, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать на слова Бена, - Если уж он хочет похоронить себя вслед за Марой, то пусть сначала исполнит до конца свой долг перед Орденом, а потом уже загибается с чистой совестью и сколько влезет, - Потом я вспоминаю, с кем именно разговариваю, и вою про себя. - Извини, я не хотел…

Бен нерешительно улыбается в ответ:

\- Да, действительно, сдержанность – не твое достоинство. 

\- Умный ты слишком для своих-то лет, - притворно ворчу я.

\- Все так говорят. Вот еще всерьез бы воспринимали. 

И после этих его слов мы расходимся в разные стороны, он, как я надеюсь, беседовать с Люком, я – осуществлять внезапно пришедшую мне в голову идиотскую затею.

 

***

 

\- Кип!

Я оборачиваюсь на крик и едва успеваю увернуться от несущейся на меня с крейсерской скоростью рыжеволосой тушки, впрочем Бен все равно сбивает меня с ног, и я чувствительно прикладываюсь затылком к дереву помоста. 

\- Тебе никогда не говорили, что если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя считали взрослым, то пора прекращать такие вот выходки?

\- Да ну? – его улыбка становится еще шире, и я чувствую, как его распирает желание поделиться новостями.

\- Да говори уж, я слушаю.

\- Отец сказал, что я могу делать свой собственный лайтсабер! – выдает он на одном дыхании и пристально смотрит за моей реакцией.

У меня занимает несколько секунд, чтобы осознать весь масштаб новости.

\- Не может… Это же отлично, рыжий! 

Я Силой отрываю его от себя и он какое-то время барахтается в воздухе, пытаясь вывернуться из моей хватки. 

\- Я за тебя рад! Но тем более, раз уж ты у нас вскоре станешь рыцарем, то какого ранкора ты себя так непотребно ведешь?

\- Ааа, прости дурака, дядя Кип, я больше не буду!

\- Я тебе не дядя, а магистр при исполнении, - улыбаясь от уха до уха, наставительно произношу я, опуская его на пол.

\- Магистры при исполнении за шкварник на воздух не подвешивают. Вот как ты думаешь, если я это Сехе скажу, она станет на меня больше внимания обращать?

\- Ну, если ты не будешь сбивать ее с ног, а, к примеру, пригласишь полюбоваться закатом, и там невзначай так положишь ей руку на плечико и прошепчешь на ушко, что ты скоро станешь рыцарем, - он внимательно меня слушает, раскрыв глаза, и я не удерживаюсь, - то она тебя, скорее всего удавит из зависти, потому как сама к восемнадцати годам все еще падаван. 

Он надувает губы в ответ, а затем уносится разыскивать Сеху. Я какое-то время смотрю ему вслед и улыбаюсь, его энтузиазм заразителен, и поэтому когда я приступаю к финальной части моей идиотской затеи, в душе поселяется позабытое уже чувство уверенности, что все будет так, как надо.

 

***

 

Люк сидит в одиночестве в своей хижине и внимательно изучает данные на дисплее датапада, его окружает аура забот, что такого сказал ему Бен, интересно, если он резко взялся за дела Ордена? Я вежливо стучу, перед тем как зайти, и произношу:

\- Найдется для меня пара минут?

Он поднимает голову и откладывает датапад в сторону, в его глазах выражение, которое я не могу понять, да и не то, чтобы я сильно стараюсь, но все же – сожаление, радость, нежность? Я вытягиваю руку из-под плаща и протягиваю навстречу ему:

\- Это тебе.

Он смотрит на подношение изумленным взглядом и спрашивает:

\- Это что?

\- Это – эндорские орхидеи. Не какие-то там полевые цветы, а очень даже редкое ого-го. Я два часа уламывал эвоков, чтобы они пропустили меня на вершину Яркого дерева, так перестань изображать мон-каламари и сделай вид, что ты рад.

Он забирает у меня орхидеи и какое-то время пытается что-то сказать. Я смотрю на его попытки и решаю сам начать разговор.

\- Послушай. Насчет вчерашней ночи...

Он прерывает меня, наконец обретя дар речи:

\- Я уже и забыл, когда мне дарили цветы. Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. Спасибо, - он отрывает взгляд от лепестков и смотрит мне в глаза, а я и забыл, когда его взгляд был столь безмятежен, спокойно безмятежен, что бы ни сказал ему Бен, это сильно повлияло, - И да, насчет вчерашней ночи. Я поступил, как последний негодяй, а ты вместо того, чтобы послать меня к Экзару Кану, приносишь мне орхидеи.

\- Ну вот такой вот я непредсказуемый, - цитирую я сам себя, все еще не веря происходящему, - Ты говорил с Беном?

\- Я предложил ему сделать собственный меч. Он готов. Забавно, я и не заметил, как он вырос. Но речь не о нем. 

\- А обо мне?

Он с улыбкой качает головой:

\- Нет. О нас. 

Я осознаю, что это, наверное, семейная черта Скайуокеров, умение сказать что-нибудь эдакое, от чего я теряю дар речи. Редкое умение. Нас? Он же не хочет сказать, что… Нас? 

Люк, продолжая улыбаться, смотрит на меня так, что все сомнения в правильности понимания его слов отпадают. Да, нас. С ума взбеситься. 

И, естественно, как только я прихожу в себя и протягиваю к Люку загребущие лапы, раздается писк комлинка и голосом Хорна сообщает, что прилетел жаждущий общения Селчу.

 

***

 

Тикхо Селчу привез с собой дочь Веджа, Шиал, и разведчика Альянса. 

\- Товал Сейя, - отрекомендовывается последний, и у меня создается впечатление, что я про него где-то слышал, - Шпион в бегах, доктор археологии и просто хороший человек. 

\- Ну по крайней мере у людей Альянса хватает вежливости, чтобы признавать своих шпионов за таковых, когда они просят для них убежища, - не удерживается от шпильки Люк.

Тикхо одергивает воображаемый фрак:

\- Разведывательное управление Галактического Альянса. Наикуртуазнейший шпионаж. Товал, с мастером Скайуокером ты знаком, а этого взъерошенного типа зовут Кип Даррон.

Я протягиваю руку для приветствия.

\- Кип Даррон? Тот самый? – спрашивает меня Сейя, отвечая на рукопожатие. 

\- Ну что Даррон, так точно. А вот насчет того самого не уверен. Идемте, доктор, я покажу вам Дерево, дадим посекретничать сильным мира сего. 

Сейя оказывается обаятельным и серьезным парнем, забрасывает меня кучей вопросов насчет эвоков и их истории, я отвечаю как могу, в ответ выспрашивая подробности его миссии на Центральной станции, и где-то на средних уровнях деревни вспоминаю, почему его имя мне знакомо: он считался одним из виднейших специалистов по начинке Центральной станции и в свое время составлял для Ордена план по уничтожению ее управляющей части. После того, как на станции побывали Джасен с Беном, началась очередная карусель с перестрелками, а после карусели разразилась полномасштабная гражданская война. Я задаюсь вопросом, каково это для Сейи – быть пусть и относительно косвенным, но все же зачинщиком войны, но, вспомнив, как хреново было мне в подобной ситуации, решаю его об этом не спрашивать. 

Через пару часов я привожу его к центральной части нашего поселения, там на площади, укрытой плетеным настилом, уже начинают собираться те, от кого вскоре будет зависеть будущее Ордена и исход этой войны. Над нашими головами проносится потрепанный кореллианский грузовик, и я ухмыляюсь, предчувствуя головомойку, которую задаст мне Хэн (какого хатта, парень? Я целых две недели ждал тебя на Кайшууке!). через какое-то время Хэн появляется рука об руку с Джайной и, завидев меня, показывает издали кулак. Сейя с интересом оглядывает входящих и шепотом делится:

\- Оказывается, для того, чтобы увидеть живьем легенд этой галактики, надо было всего лишь попасться под приступ паранойи у главнокомандующего Соло. Вот теперь будет чем поделиться с внуками, если, конечно, сподоблюсь дожить. 

Обсуждение происходящего вспыхивает спонтанно, и через каких пару минут после начала все собираются в круг, и, стараясь не перебивать друг друга, делятся собственным мнением. Я молчу, выжидая, когда Люку надоест этот балаган. 

\- Можно подумать, Альянсу нужна наша верррность, - раскатисто рычит Саба, на какое-то мгновение перекрывая общий гомон.

\- Была бы нужна, - угрюмо поддакивает ей кто-то, - Не сунулись бы на Оссус. 

Селчу выразительно вращает глазами и прокашливается, решив, что надо вступиться за честь Альянса, но его прерывает Люк, молча сделав шаг в центр круга.

\- Мы не ставим под сомнение верность Ордена, - произносит он, удостоверившись во всеобщем внимании. – Призвание Ордена – служить поддержкой людям Альянса, - При этих словах Ведж скептически хмыкает, ах да, он же вроде как хотел сманить Люка на сторону сепаратистов. - Но до тех пор, пока Альянс находится в руках тирана, наша главная задача не дать ему превратиться в новую Империю, подобную той, с которой мы все сражались. Да, Ведж, - продолжает Люк, чувствуя скептицизм Антиллеса, - это мое слово, как главы Ордена. Но мы собрались здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать очевидные вещи. Сейчас в руках у… - он медлит, и по его лицу пробегает тень, - у Дарта Каэдуса дочь Тенел Ка Аллана. Он шантажирует королеву Хапеса жизнью Чуме’Да. Помимо этого, остается Центральная станция. Как мне кажется, эти проблемы сейчас важнее выяснения, на чьей мы стороне. 

Собрание, подстегнутое выступлением Люка, за четверть часа вырабатывает совершенно безумный, самоубийственно опасный план по спасению Алланы ("Спасение принцессы? Ха!" - заявляет в конце Джайна, - "Да это ж наша фамильная традиция!" – и получает после этого ласковый подзатыльник от Хэна. "Точно", поддеваю ее я, зарабатывая улыбку и веселый взгляд - "Равно как и разнесение на атомы космической станции, это у вас семейное"), и этот план единодушно принимается. Я в очередной раз поражаюсь вере наших друзей, мы могли полагаться на Силу, но на что было полагаться им? 

\- Ладно, с "Анакином Соло" разобрались, - подытоживает Лея, смеривая взглядом фигурку младшей Антиллес, - Шиал, ты уверена в том, что хочешь в этом участвовать? Это измена присяге…

\- Я присягала не главнокомандующему Соло, мэм – отчеканивает девушка, вздернув подбородок, - А Альянсу. И я верю, что задуманное послужит к его благу. 

Ее реплика настолько пересекается с моими мыслями, что я вздрагиваю. "А мы веруем в вашу Великую Силу". 

\- Осталось решить вопрос с Центральной станцией. Доктор Сейя, скажите, вы могли бы ее дезактивировать?

\- Нет, мэм, - виноватым голосом отвечает Товал. - Это выше моих сил. Все, что я могу предложить в этой ситуации – уничтожить либо перепрограммировать оригинальную начинку станции. Но и в том и в другом случае станция, скорее всего, взорвется или как минимум выйдет из строя с потрясающим фейерверком, реагируя на вторжение в свою операционную систему. 

\- Возможно, это будет наилучшим выходом из ситуации, - задумчиво произносит Люк, - Как вы это сделаете?

\- О, у меня есть в запасе пара фокусов, - слабо улыбается Сейя, - Недаром же я провел столько времени в кореллианской системе. Но я бы не хотел отправляться туда один. Меня там, как понимаете, не очень ждут. 

\- Так вы один и не полетите. Вы со мной полетите – вклиниваюсь в разговор я.

\- Уверен? – взгляд Люка останавливается на мне, и я чувствую как где-то внутри, рядом с сердцем, свивается уютным калачиком новое, незнакомое еще чувство. 

\- А как же. Я, если помнишь, знаю толк в разрушениях планетарного масштаба. 

 

***

 

\- Да куда ж ты рвешься, ты еще спотыкаешься через шаг!

\- Я вполне способен летать, сэр.

\- Хэн, парень, сколько можно повторять. 

\- Да, сэр… то есть Хэн. Но тем не менее…

\- И что с вами, молодыми олухами, делать? – риторически вопрошает Хэн, - На борт. 

Джаггед Фел, прихрамывая, начинает подниматься на борт "Сокола", а я ухмыляюсь про себя – Хэн зовет его парнем, совсем как меня, да и Люка в свое время, и сейчас выглядит намного лучше, чем тогда на Кашике, затем подхожу ближе и смиренно жду, пока на меня обратят внимание. Фел смотрит меня недобро и кивает перед тем как исчезнуть в недрах корабля. Он меня не очень любил, и как я подозревал исключительно из-за того, что я в свое время получил доступ к телу Джайны, а он, несмотря на все усилия, до сих пор нет. 

\- О, нарисовался герой, - приветствует меня Хэн, - Скажи мне, за каким хаттом ты вызвался лезть на Центральную станцию?

\- А кому еще? Катарну что ли? Прорвемся. 

Он хмыкает в ответ на мою реплику и решает сменить тему:

\- Вы с Люком уже опять? 

Я изгибаю бровь на построение фразы и отвечаю теми же словами:

\- Нет, мы с Люком еще не опять.

\- Странно. А пялились вы сегодня друг на друга так, будто вы уже опять. И неоднократно. 

Смеемся вместе, и я понимаю, что он, похоже, обрел свое спокойствие, примирившись с происходящим. 

\- Да, давай сплетничай о моей личной жизни. Вы, кстати, решили с Джагом, это он станет Соло или Джайна станет мадам Фел?

\- Если Джаг станет Соло, Ведж удавится, - усмехается Хэн, - Хотя кто знает. Ты не меняй тему. 

\- Ничего не знаю, никому ничего не скажу. Я вообще-то пришел пожелать вам удачи и ровной тяги, а не сплетничать, причем гнусно. 

\- Удачи? Да, вот что-что, а она нам понадобится. Сколько раз я зарекался не лезть в ваши джедайские авантюры, а? 

\- Эй, это не авантюра, а миссия по наведению порядка в многострадальном Альянсе.

\- А я о чем? Как есть авантюра. Тебе тоже удачи. И этому чокнутому доктору, - он сжимает мое запястье в ободрении – И вот еще что. Опять вы там с Люком или не опять, но мы вылетаем через четверть часа. У тебя последний шанс урвать пару минут с ним наедине. Для совместной медитации, скажем.

И оставив таким образом за собой последнее слово, Хэн одним шагом преодолевает расстояние до люка и исчезает в брюхе "Сокола". 

***

Люк стоит у своей хижины и раздает последние указания джедаям, которые собираются лететь с эскадрильей Антиллеса, я киваю Саноле и скромно становлюсь в сторонке, дожидаясь паузы. Через какое-то время Люк подходит ко мне, и я спрашиваю:

\- Не найдется ли у тебя минуты для жутко конфиденциального разговора? 

Он кивает и жестом приглашает меня зайти в хижину. Как только он закрывает за нами дверь, я припечатываю его к стенке и принимаюсь целовать. Поцелуй выходит долгим-долгим, и его руки смыкаются на моей шее, и я чувствую, как бьется сердце в его груди, он выдыхает что-то еле слышно, не прекращая целоваться, и не открывая глаз, делает пару шагов вперед, вынуждая меня отступить, и мы стоим посреди хижины, не в состоянии оторваться друг от друга.

\- Это все, что ты хотел мне сказать? - я слышу смех в его голосе, когда, наконец, отрываюсь от его губ. 

\- Нет. Но если я начну говорить тебе все, что хочу сказать, то остальные успеют не только улететь к Кореллии, но еще и вернуться обратно. 

Он обводит мой рот кончиком пальца, будто заново рисуя его на моем лице, и из-под его руки выходит моя улыбка. Я набираю в легкие воздуха для проникновенной речи, но нас опять прерывают, эскадрилья Антиллеса с довольным ревом репульсорных двигателей синхронно начинает подниматься вверх, распугивая птиц и делая разговор невозможным. Я сдаюсь, и вместо слов вновь тянусь за поцелуем, но он слишком короток, ибо нам пора обратно на войну. 

Мы расходимся перед взлетной площадкой, я в последний раз заглядываю ему в глаза, и он произносит негромко:

\- Возвращайся живым, Кип, ладно? 

\- Возвращайся на Эндор? – мой голос спокоен, словно я уже там, в огненном вихре драки.

\- Возвращайся ко мне. И неважно куда. 

Я тону в бездонной синеве его глаз и понимаю, что да – что бы ни произошло и как бы ни сложилось, единственное место, куда я смогу вернуться, куда я захочу вернуться, это то место, где будет он. И поэтому я улыбаюсь в ответ и выдаю:

\- А куда я, к ракатам, денусь? 

И его ответную улыбку я вспоминаю всю дорогу до Кореллии. 


	2. Примечания

### Примечания автора

 _его сын поменял себе имя на другое, что начинается с короткого и мрачного "Дарт"_ – сие историческое событие случилось в "Жертвоприношении", пятой книге серии "Наследие Силы". Напомню, что действие фика происходит во время "Ярости" – седьмой книги. 

_В той же степени, в какой это вина Мары. И Бена_ – Мара Джейд Скайуокер была супругой Люка Скайуокера. Они поженились, несмотря на горестные стенания фэндома, в 19 годя ПБЯ в комиксе под красноречивым названием "Union". Через несколько лет, в 26 году ПБЯ у них родился сын, который был назван Беном в честь первого учителя Скайуокера. События, которые происходили в то время (да и после того времени отмечу в скобках) в галактике были крайне бурными (чего стоил один кризис Темного Гнезда), поэтому неудивительно, что Бен вырос юношей сильным, неспокойным и весьма безбашенным. Брак Скайуокера и Джейд был весьма удачным, и все бы было хорошо, ежели бы Соло-младшему не приспичило бы сходить на Темную Сторону. 

_не заставлял Джасена слушать Лумию._ Темная леди Лумия (Шира Бри) – ветеран ЗВшных книг. Вообще, считалось, что она умерла в позачахлом году, ан шиш там. В самом начале серии она нашла Джасена Соло и предложила ему перейти на ТС. Джасен, подумав, согласился. Косвенным последствием этого соглашения стала дивная рокировка – Джасен убил Мару Джейд, Люк Скайуокер убил Лумию. Надеюсь, что навсегда. 

_Никто не просил его убивать детей на Оссусе._ Когда Джасен (к этому времени уже Дарт Каэдус) понял, что Джедаи по какой-то непонятной причине не хотят его поддерживать, то он не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как послать войска в джедайскую академию, располагавшуюся на Оссусе. Предполагалось, что детишки станут заложниками, Люк поднимает лапки, и все будет по словам Джасена. Разумеется, его обломали по всем фронтам, но в процессе часть детей погибла, а милейшая парочка Тионна и Кам Солусар были жестоко изувечены. Остаток детей был вывезен Джайной на Эндор. Да, дядя Лукас Третьим эпизодом узаконил в ЗВ инфантицид, и не могу сказать, что меня это сильно радует.

 _Никто не советовал атаковать Кашик_ – речь идет об очередной гадости Дарта Каэдуса. После похорон Мары Джейд Скайокер (как сказал кто-то из буржуинских фанатов "ding-dong, the witch is dead, the golden-haired witch is dead") Каэдус решил, что пора продемонстрировать, кто хозяин в галактике. Для этого была выбрана многострадальная планета вуки.

 _мимо Качирхо, который горел из конца в конец во время Войн клонов_ – это можно было видеть в Третьем эпизоде

 _"Анакине Соло"_ – флагман Джасена Соло, названный в честь героически погибшего во время войны с южин-вонгами его младшего брата Анакина. 

_с Их Августейшим Величеством королевой Хапеса Тенел Ка._ – Тенел Ка Чуме Дьо – дочь хапанского принца Изольдера, который в свое время сватался аж к самой Лее, чем заслужил стойкую неприязнь, если не сказать хуже, Хэна Соло, и датомирской ведьмы Тенениэль Дьо. Поскольку на Хапесе матриархат, то после смерти своей матери Тенел Ка стала Чуме – хапанской королевой. Хапанский флот считался одним из сильнейших в галактике, поэтому за благосклонность правящей монархини состязались все, кому не лень. Сама Тенел унаследовала чувствительность к Силе от своей матери и в молодости обучалась вместе с Джасеном Соло под руководством Люка Скайуокера. Еще одна забавная деталь – во время обучения в академии в результате несчастного случая с лайтсабером Джасен отрубил ей левую руку, позже она смастерит себе уникальный лайтсабер, где рукоятью станет зуб ранкора. 

_обсуждение действий хапанского флота, из-за которых флот Альянса понес значительные потери у планеты Си_ – какое-то время с начала войны Альянса с Конфедерацией (не путать с КНС, это другая Конфедерация) Тенел Ка исправно поддерживала Джасена. После нападения на Кайшуук ее терпение лопнуло, и она отозвала свои суда, предоставив Джасену самому выпутываться из неприятной ситуации, в которой он оказался. Следствием этого стало похищение Алланы. 

_Кэл Омас мертв, -_ Кэл Омас – хуман-алдераанец, последний глава Новой Республики, один из основателей и первый глава Галактического альянса свободных планет. Был приверженцем мирной политики, за что и пострадал, Джасен Соло и Ча Ниаталь сместили его с позиции главы Альянса. Позже он был заключен под арест, а затем и вовсе доблестно самоубился (о лайтсабер Бена Скайуокера, к слову сказать, это была оч-чень душераздирающая история, но о ней как-нить в другой раз).

 _Очередную Схизму?_ \- Схизмой назывался глобальный раздрай в джедайском Ордене, после которого, обычно, следовал столь же глобальный мордобой. Первая великая Схизма произошла где-то за 25000 лет ДБЯ и привела к Войнам Силы, следующая за 7000 лет ДБЯ, и это вылилось в итоге в Великую гиперпространственную войну, третья была в 4250 году ДБЯ и это был Вултарский биг кала-бум, четвертая случилась в плюс-минус 2000 году ДБЯ, и ее результатом стали Новые ситские войны. Мааааленькая схизма была и во время Войн Клонов, но это не так показательно. Пятая (ну или шестая, если считать войноклоновскую) случится через сто лет после описываемых событий (да, это спойлер). 

_А вот Сеха Дорвальд сможет._ Хуманка с Корусканта, ее родители погибли во время войны с южин-вонгами, и долгое время она жила в одиночестве на нижних уровнях Корусканта. Во время своего вояжа к Мировому мосску (вот ей же ей – World brain) ее нашел Джасен Соло, узрел в ней способности форсюзера и запихал ее в академию, несмотря на то, что она была слишком стара для ученичества. В благодарность за новую жизнь Сеха поклялась ему в верности (не в постельном смысле). Какое-то время после того, как Джасен перешел на ТС, она была его ярым приверженцем, но потом, все же, решила, что не стоит ее верности и решила остаться с Орденом. 

_торговцы и контрабандисты Кобба Салфура_ \- был такой чувак на Эндоре. Реально приторговывал сигарами с эвоками. 

_Объятия Боли_ – дивный девайс, придуманный южин-вонгами. Причинял тому, кто оказывался в них, постоянную, очень сильную боль, сводя жертву с ума. Южин-вонги использовали его в целях очищения мыслей и приближения к богам. Для их пленников, впрочем, приближение к богам было не столь необходимым деянием, поэтому они просто пребывали в постоянных мучениях. Отличительной особенностью Объятий было то, что, они могли отпустить жертву, если боль, испытываемая оной жертвой, становилась чрезмерной. То есть, вырвать пленника из Объятий можно было только путем причинения ему еще горших мук. Да, вонги были те еще затейники. 

_Макаши, соресу, ваапад_ ,- стили боя на лайтсаберах. Макаши и соресу - базовые техники, которым обучались все падаваны в Ордене. Ваапад – стиль, изобретенный магистром Мейсом Винду. Отличался от обычных тем, что тот, кто его использовал очень активно заигрывал с Темной Стороной, и надо было быть либо очень умным, либо таким же узколобым чурбаном как Винду, чтобы в результате практики ваапада не стемниться окончательно. Этот стиль был запрещен после того, как под его воздействием несколько Джедаев (Сора Балк, Тол Скорр и ты ды) переметнулись на сторону Дуку. Впрочем, он продолжал практиковаться самим Винду и теми, кто был достаточно бескрышен, чтобы подумать, что им за это ничего не будет.

 _Радуйся, Даррон, ты не единственный влюбленный идиот на этой луне._ Отсылка к самому знаменитому любовному треугольнику всея Нового Ордена Джедаев – Джаггед Фел/Джайна Соло/Зекк. В качестве спойлера могу сказать, что Джайна Зекку не даст.

 _альфа-ред-вирусом –_ Альфа-ред вирус – это такая страшная зараза, которая была разработана чиссами во времена войны с южин-вонгами для истребления последних. На использование оной было наложено вето, а позднее и вовсе выяснилось, что вирус вонгов-то уничтожает, но при этом начинает мутировать и убивать уже все живое невзирая на расовую принадлежность. Считается, что после победы Альянса все запасы вируса были уничтожены. 

_изготовленной заботливыми ботанами_ – за все хорошее, что натворил Джасен, (в частности за небольшой геноцид, устроенный ботанам на Корусканте) ботаны объявили Соло джихад. 

_Твоя, и всех красных мечников_ – "Red sword flight" – джедайское подразделение быстрого реагирования :) 

_"_ _Stealth_ _-_ _X_ _"_ – модель истребителя, которая пришла на смену изумительнейшим крестокрылам (X-Wing), воспетым в Оригинальной трилогии

 _прекрасноглазый юноша с искалеченной душой_ – ну насчет прекрасноглазости смотрите сами, хотя как по мне, так очень даже, а насчет искалеченной души – Джасен довольно долгое время провел в плену у южин-вонгов, которые как, мы помним, были ты еще затейники, да и Вергере лапши ему на уши навешала – мама не горюй. 

_Но под моей рукой в свое время была одна из лучших эскадрилий Республики_ – "Дюжина-и-двое мстителей", разумеется. 

_Пяти миров_ – объединение миров кореллианского сектора, которые первые начали всю бучу с сепаратизмом: Кореллия, Талус, Тралус, Селония и Дролл.

 _и считать твиррлов_ – забавная такая небольшая летающая плотоядная зверушка, обитающая в средней полосе Набу. 

_местонахождение "Пятна"? -_ личный истребитель Джасена Соло был оборудован каким-то супер-пупер маскировочным девайсом, и определить его (корабля, в смысле, не девайса) местонахождение техническими средствами было невозможным. Истинной же целью миссии Кайла Катарна было вовсе не убиение Джасена, как можно подумать из фика, а всего лишь прицепление к "Пятну" следящего устройства. С эти они справились, и именно так определяли местонахождение Джасена. 

_свет Иблеама_ – Иблеам – зведа Эндорской системы

 _Аллана, ее дочь_ – Аллана, разумеется, дочь Тенел Ка Дьо и Джасена Соло. Был зачата при восхитительнейших обстоятельствах. Во время кризиса Темного гнезда (см. книги из серии Swarm War) Джасен прилетел на Хапес с просьбой: "Тенел, по старой дружбе, одолжи хапанский флот, а?" "Трахни меня, одолжу" – ответствовала Тенел Ка. Ну, натурально, Джасену ничего не оставалось, кроме как постоять (то есть, конечно, полежать) за честь Альянса. На следующее утро он улетел на войну во главе хапанского флота, а Тенел Ка осталась вынашивать очередную королеву Хапанского сектора. 

_Джасен был ее любовником еще в академии_ – ложь и провокация. То бишь в каноне не зафиксировано. 

_традиция кореллианских политиков – уничтожать своих вместе с чужими_ – в самом начале – в первой битве за Фондор во время Южин-вонгской войны Тракен Сал-Соло приказал выстрелить из главного калибра Центральной станции по флоту вонгов. Вместе с вонгами был уничтожен также и союзный Республике флот Хапанского сектора. 

_заварухи с Горогом_ – Горог, Темное Гнездо, обосновавшаяся рядом с пространством чиссов, колония килликов, разумных насекомых - аборигенов Алдераана. 

_дочь Веджа, Шиал_ – Шиал Антиллес, на момент фика девица 24 лет от роду, дочь Веджа и Йеллы Антиллес. Хороший пилот, служила в военно-космических силах Альянса. Ее жених погиб во время выстрела Центральной станции по Второму флоту Альянса. Долго металась, не зная, какую сторону ей выбрать, в конце все же решив, что со Скайуокерами, Соло и собственной семьей как-то лучше, нежели со сбредившим Соло. 

_карусель с перестрелками_ – военная операция под кодовым названием "Карусель" положила начало войне Альянса с Пятью мирами

 _жизнью Чуме’Да_ \- Чуме’Да – титул старшего ребенка правящей королевы, потенциально будущего правителя Хапеса.

 _Я, если помнишь, знаю толк в разрушениях планетарного масштаба._ – все дружно вспомнили Кариду и содрогнулись. Бедная, бедная Центральная станция!

 _И его ответную улыбку я вспоминаю всю дорогу до Кореллии_ – да, вы не ошиблись, это хеппи-энд :)))


End file.
